


Kill for Coffee

by riversong_sam



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 225Parings: Gibbs x ReaderRequest: @abbessolute said:Prompt list #2 with Gibbs. I'd kill for some coffee. (I can't read the number) but would you be able to throw in the rule don't mess with a Marines coffee if you want to live. (I believe its rule #23 but you don't have to use this rule) And may be if you want prompt list #4 with Abby how about a hug? I don't know what your rule is on entriesPrompt: I'd kill for some coffee.A/N: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK (look I posted lol)





	Kill for Coffee

Fifty-two hours you’d been awake for two plus days. You were cranky as was Gibbs which made the rest of the team irritable.   
“I’d kill for some coffee.” You muttered followed Jethro into NCIS. You were both dead on your feet.   
“I’ll go get us some.” He kissed your head before disappearing out the door again as you went up to the team. Greeting them you went down to ducky and napped under his desk until Jethro got back.   
“Let her sleep duck she needs it.” You heard his voice as the strong smell of coffee wafted to your senses.   
Ducky chuckles, “Won’t be long till she wakes anyhow with your coffee permitting the air.”  
You crawled out and over to them before using Jethro and standing, “mm coffee.”  
Gibbs chuckled, “This one isn’t yours. Come on upstairs.”  
“Right”, you giggled. “Cuz I don’t mess with your coffee if I want to live right? My big sexy marine.”  
Jethro rolled his eyes, “You’ve been awake far too long your saying things you’ll regret later come on.”  
He helps you up to the squad room and got you your coffee.  
“Thanks Gibbs.” You sipped it feeling better.  
It was another hour till you got to leave and by then you were already asleep as Gibbs carried you to the car and took you home to bed.


End file.
